Daredevil super hero
by fantom fiction
Summary: After an accident, Kick gets powers and he uses them to save Mellowbrook. But what happens when a certain villain comes to Mellowbrook that can't be defeated.
1. Chapter 1 The accident

**Hey guys. Hope you guys will like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^v^**

It was a beautiful day in Mellowbrook. The sky was a clear blue color with clouds drifting lazily through the sky, it was the perfect first day of summer vacation. Kick Buttowski and his class were waiting excitedly in his classroom. Only one minute to go. Kick decided he was going to make his summer more exciting. But nothing was more exciting than what he does daily. Kick is a daredevil, everyone knew it, everyone hated it. *RRRIIINNNGGG!* "YYYAAAYYYY!" The bell rang, signaling that it was the start of summer vacation. The ground shook with the thundering of the children's feet from the school. "Let's go Gunther. We need to make a stop before we go home." Kick said to his stunt coordinator Gunther. Kick wore the same thing as always. A jumpsuit and a helmet. Gunther was a chubby boy that has Viking heritage. He was blonde with a blue T-shirt and blue jeans with a red hat. "Where are we going to stop?" Gunther asked. "You'll see." And with that, they were outside, Kick on a skateboard, Gunther running to keep up. Finally, as they were nearing the destination, Gunther knew where they were going. They ran through the gate way of the city dump where Kick had been going to try and find upgrades for his bike and skateboard and stuff for stunts. When they got to the center of the dump, they found their friend that had helped them with upgrades. They recently met that guitar playing hobo who's name, Kick found out, was Charlie. (A/N: Not really his name, just making one up.) "Hey Charlie, what you got for me today?" Kick asked. "Nuh uh-uh, first give me what I want." Charlie said strumming his guitar after just tuning it. "Ha, same old Charlie. Okay, here you go." Kick said handing Charlie a cheetah chug XE. "Aww yeah. I can't believe you guys are actually unable to handle these." Charlie said taking a sip. His pupils got wide and his face broke out into a smile. "*Sigh* Would you like to do the honors Gunther?" Kick asked. "Why certainly." Gunther replied. They had done this too many times to not know what to do. Gunther walked up to Charlie, cracked his knuckles, cracked his neck, threw his hand back coiled his body, and slapped Charlie super hard across his face. "Wha- OH! Right, yeah I got some upgrades for you. Here's an electric fan, some wires, a leaf blower, some wheels, some wood, a steering wheel, and, huh, a jaguar juice can, and it's still filled. Man I haven't seen this since boot camp." Charlie said. "Yeah, I've heard this story from my grandpa. Thanks Charlie, i'll see ya tomorrow." Kick said walking in a random direction. "Kick! Wait, your about to walk over the cliff into the radioactive-" Charlie began, but was cut off by Kick screaming all the way down. "Well, he's a goner." Charlie said. Gunther rushed over to the edge of the cliff just in time to see Kick use the wood as a surf board and surf safely to the shore right next to it. "Phew." Gunther said. He ran down the hill, and ran over to Kick. "Kick! Are you alright?" Gunther asked. "Yeah, i'm fine Gunther." Kick said. Just then, a magnetic crane dropped a gigantic ball of dense steel into the radioactive pool. The impact created a giant tidal wave that was headed straight for Kick and Gunther. Gunther started screaming when Kick had an idea. He grabbed the piece of wood and put it in front of him and Gunther in a slanted angle that just made the water go around them. After the wave was done, Kick and Gunther came out from behind the wood and looked around to make sure it was safe. "That was a close one." Gunther said. Just then, some wind came and pushed the wood that Kick was still holding and pushed it and him into the radioactive pool, but Kick landed on top of it. He was floating safely on top of it. "Wow, so many close calls." Kick said to himself. He stood up and shouted, "Gunther, you can uncover your eyes, i'm okay." Just as he said that, the wood tipped over and he fell in, just as Gunther uncovered his eyes. (A/N: I know what you're thinking, all the things that happen and that's the one that get's him.) "KICK!" Gunther shouted. He sank down on his knees and started crying. After a few seconds, Kick emerged from the radioactive pool and says, "Huh, I actually feel alright." Gunther heard him and looked up, seeing his friend. "KICK!" Gunther said running over to his friend. "Hey Gunther, yeah, I would have been up faster but I tried to find the upgrades. No luck." Kick said. "Oh, man." Gunther said. "Oh well, let's just go do a stunt." Kick said. "Okay, let's go." Gunther said.

When Kick and Gunther got back to Kick's backyard, Kick felt really sick. "*Groooaaan*" Kick moaned. "Kick, are you alright?" Gunther asked. "No, i'm going to go lay down. I'll see you tomorrow." Kick said walking to his house not even bothering to stay for an answer. When he got inside, he saw his mom. "Hello Kick dear, how was your day?" She said not looking at her son but smiling all the same. "I'm not in the mood mom, i'm going to go upstairs, I feel sick." Kick said. "Okay, see you later." His mom replied. Kick walked weakly upstairs, barely able to get to his bed. He laid back, turned his head and threw up, but he didn't bother getting up. He fell into an uneasy sleep. He first dreamed about being melted. He then dreamed about blowing up, and so on. The worst dream of the night, though, was when he dreamed about pain, excruciating pain shooting through his body, slowly killing him from the inside out. Kick's head shot up, giving him a head ache, it was morning. "*Grooooaaaaan* I don't think i'll get up today." Kick said. Even though he groaned, he wasn't feeling any pain. "Huh, maybe I will get out of bed." He got up, stumbled, and fell. Right before he hit the ground, though, he floated right above it. Kick's eyes got wide and he said, "Woah." He tested to see if it was real by lifting his feet off the ground. He was still floating. He leaned right and he flew right. It was so easy. "Huh, I can fly. THAT'S AWESOME! I wonder what else I can do, maybe I have super speed." He landed on the ground. He got ready, and ran at top speed, he was so fast he was a blur. "Wow." Kick said. He then got an idea, he stared intently at his lamp. His eyes glowed red and he shot a red laser at it. "Woah." Kick said. He then ran over to his desk and looked at the lamp. He grabbed it and accidentally crushed it in his hand. "I guess I have super strength too. Maybe I shouldn't tell tell anyone about it, not even Gunther. Hmm, I wonder if I could- nah, i'll think about it. I mean running away and becoming a super hero would be awesome and I don't know why i'm even thinking about it when I already know the answer." Kick said. He then flew out of his window with some of his old clothes and jumpsuits. "I guess i'm the new hero of mellowbrook." Kick said to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Ronaldo saw him fly away. "Who is that?" Ronaldo asked himself. "RONALDO, GET BACK HERE AND BUY ME A PRESENT!" Kendall shouted ripping him from his thoughts. "C-coming Kendall dearest."

**Man, Ronaldo is such a wimp. Anyways, please review. This took me a long time. ^v^**


	2. Chapter 2 The truth

** Hey guys, i know i haven't updated in a while, but to make it up to you, chapter 2 everyone! ^v^**

Kick was flying until he saw his destination, the Mellowbrook sewing shop.(A/N:Not a real place.) Using his super speed and his clothes, he concocted a super suit. "Awesome." Kick said looking at his work. It was designed to look like the American flag. It was all blue with white stars in a v shape running from his shoulders down to the center of his stomach with a red belt. He made a red mask and took off his helmet. He had brown hair that spiked forward. "Hmm, what to call myself. Eh, i'll cross that bridge when i get to it." He kept his costume on and flew home. "Well, that surprisingly only took five minutes. Time to have some fun. Let's see if I have other powers." He concentrated really hard on all the powers he could think of and he ended up turning invisible. "Awesome." He flew around town making certain stops when something happened. "HELP!" Shouted a voice. "Wait, that voice sounds familiar..." Kick said to himself. He turned visible and flew towards the voice. When he got there, he groaned. "Can my day get any worse?" Kick said to himself. The source of the voice was none other than Kendall. She was hanging off the edge of her window, though she was also reaching for a school book that was just out of her reach. "Does this happen often?" Kick asked flying up to her. "Who are you?" Kendall asked. "I'm still trying to figure that out. So do you need help? It's kinda my job as a super hero." Kick said. "Well, i could use some help." Kendall said remembering the situation she was in. So Kick grabbed her wrist(reluctantly) and helped her through the window, but not after grabbing the book. "Thank you for saving me, i guess." Kendall said casually but Kick could tell she just didn't want to seem so stupid by getting all giggly. "No problem. Just, stay away from windows." Kick said. He then flew off, leaving Kendall in her room. "*Sigh* He was cute." Kendall said, she then giggled. "Hello Kendall dearest, I came with a present." A voice said. Kendall looked out of her window to see Ronaldo standing there. "You bought me a present, right?" Kendall said. "Well, I didn't necessarily _buy_ one, i simply created a poem out of zeros and ones." Ronaldo said looking pleased with himself. "You are the worst boyfriend ever. You already made me a poem out of zeros and ones, about one hundred and sixty-two times. And I counted." Kendall said puting her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Oh, come now. Mustn't we except all we get?" Ronaldo said. "No!" Kendall yelled. She then slammed her window so hard Ronaldo's glasses broke. (A/N: You're probably wondering how thats possible. Well Kendall slammed the window so hard that the sound wave of the slamming sound traveled through the air and shattered Ronaldo's glasses. Can't happen.) Meanwhile, Kick was at home thinking of a name for himself. "Hmm, can't be that hard." Kick thought. "Kick sweety, Gunther is here." His mom said from downstairs. "Thanks mom." Kick replied. He changed into his jumpsuit and helmet and ran down stairs. "Hey Gunther." Kick said when he got outside. "Hey Kick." Gunther said. "Okay, i can't hold it in anymore. Remember when I fell into that toxic waste?" Kick asked. "Yeah." Gunther said. "Well I found out that i got super powers from it." Kick finished. Gunther just looked at him like he was crazy. "Look, I can prove it. He went up to a dumpster that was filled with trash and he lifted it with ease. Then he flew into the air with it, threw it up and shot it with his laser eyes. He then flew down and sped toward Gunther and stopped right in front of him. He then turned invisible. "Wow, that was awesome. I have to go tell everybody." Gunther said. "No Gunther, I don't want anybody to know that I have powers. I want to be the hero of Mellowbrook without everyone knowing." Kick said. "Okay." Gunther said. "Hey Gunther, as long as no one finds out, we can do a lot more dangerous stunts. I won't even hurt myself." Kick said. "Awesome." Gunther said. They began walking away thinking about a stunt to do, and they didn't know that Ronaldo was watching. "Hmm, what were they talking about, Buttowski's hiding something. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He said. He then started walking away.

**Sorry to keep you on a cliffie like that, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short. Oh, and if you have any ideas for super hero names for Kick, leave them in the review. ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3 The big stunt

** Hey guys, this chapter will be based on, you know what? I'm going to let you find out. From here on out, no more spoiler alerts. If their are any, I'll say, "Warning spoiler alert!" Deal? Or did you leave because you think I'm crazy? Oh well, for those who have bothered to stay, here is chapter three!**

** -fantomfiction**

"Okay, what is the stunt plan Gunther?" Kick said. "Okay, we're going to build a one hundred foot ramp at the edge of Dead Man's Drop and you are going to fly off of the ramp and start going down the cliff and to the ramp where you will glide all the way to Widow Makers Peak, that's what the wings are for." Gunther said refering to the wings he had attached to the sides of Kick's bike. "Then, you will hook the pole that we will set up and get speed and start down the peak and you will go off of a ramp at the bottom and fly into the air. You will then kick off of your bike, that I will catch, and continue on Ol' Blue which will be attached to your back. You will shoot towards the ground and go into a half pipe and fly off and over to skidzees." Gunther said finishing the plan. "Okay, I'll use my speed powers to build it, hang on while I put on my suit so no one recognizes me." Kick then rode his bike to his home and got into his super suit and put on his mask and took off his helmet. (A/N: I didn't tell you what the mask looks like, sorry about that. Do you guys know the movie Incredibles? Well it's like that but it's red.) He flew out of his window at great speeds and towards Dead Man's Drop and started building the ramp which took three minutes and then he sped off towards the bottom and built the ramp down their. He then flew over to Widow Makers Peak to see how Gunther was doing with the pole. When he got there, he saw that Gunther was trying to get the pole through the ground which seemed to be made of granite. "Let me try." Kick said. Gunther handed him the pole and Kick barely tried to hit the ground with it and it sunk right through as if it was just sand. "Okay, I'm kind of jealous." Gunther said. "Trust me, It's not worth the pain you go through for your body to get powers." Kick said remembering the pain and nightmares. "Oh, okay." Gunther said. They finished preparing the stunt and even managed to get the loop-de-loop of terror as a big suprise. Kick actually had to fly around the world to search for it. "Wow, where did you get it?" Gunther asked. "Let's just say, Dirt bike Mike won't be doing any big stunts this year." Kick said. "Okay then, I'm going to go get people to watch. This will go down in the rank of awesome." Gunther said.

Their was a crowd of everyone from the town sitting in the exactly perfect spot so that they could see the entire stunt without getting in the way. Kick was up on top of Dead Man's Drop reassuring himself that everything will be okay because he has powers. "Ladies and gentlemen, Kick will now start his stunt." Kick heard Gunther say. He smiled his signature Daredevil smirk. He got on his bike and went to the starting point. He then shot down the ramp and flew through the air he then landed on the slop and shot down and flew off of the second ramp and the wings helped him glide through the air and he hooked the pole at Widow Makers Peak and spun around five times to gain speed and shot down the ledge and off of the ramp at the bottom and flew through the air and jumped off of his bike, which was caught by Gunther, and he grabbed Ol' Blue and shot through the air and landed on the ramp of his halfpipe and shot off of the other end and landed on the loop-de-loop of terror and cleared it perfectly because of the speed he had. He then shot through the end and jumped over the crowd and shot whipped cream at them and then he landed on the roof of skidzees and slid down, did a front flip and landed in his signature pose and then caught his skateboard and accepted the cheer of the crowd. Everyone rushed towards him and took his picture and asked for autographs. After he broke from the crowd he saw Kendall standing their glaring at him. "That was stupid Clarence, you should take more care of yourself and not do those stupid stunts that may kill you." "Wait, does Kendall Perkins actually care about me?" Kick said with a smirk. "Oh, shut up Clarence." Kendall said, she then walked away. When Kick turned around and saw his least favorite person. Ronaldo was standing their with a smirk on his face. "You know Buttowski, I saw something strange today, it was something flying through your window." He said. "I'm watching you Buttowski." He added and started walking away. "Wow, after one stunt my worst enemy became my stalker." Kick said loud enough for Ronaldo to hear. Ronaldo pretended not to here it though. He was headed home and was formulating a plan.

When Ronaldo got home, he got hid 'Dark one' gloves and started making a suit that matched it. It was a black leather suit, like his gloves, and it had a red 'D' on the chest area. He made black leather shoes and made a full black leather mask then had eyes kind of like spider man. "This is probably my most terrific plan ever. Buttowski won't know what's coming." He then laughed evilly with a hint of craziness.

Kick got home and immediately went to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. I think Ronaldo is slipping, But what do I know, I'm only the writer of this story. Rolls eyes. Anyways, still taking name suggestions for Kick's super hero alter ego. Leave it in reviews or PM them to me.  
**

** -fantomfiction**


	4. Chapter 4 The first villain

**Hey guys, big thanks to SariSpy54. They came up with the name for Kick's super alter ego. Please review.  
**

Kick was up in his room when he came up with the perfect name. He called Gunther and said, "I picked an awesome name." "What is it?" Gunther asked. "Awesome man." Kick said. "That is awesome, hey Kick, I was wondering if I could be your sidekick. I already picked a name. 'Viking boy'" Gunther asked him. "Well, you don't really have super powers, but okay. If you can be an awesome sidekick, then sure, you can." Kick said. Just then, there was an explosion outside. "Have to go Gunther." Kick said. He then hung up and got into his suit and took off his helmet and put on his mask. He flew out of the window and towards the sound. It was by the sewer. When the person saw Kick, he laughed maniacally and said, "I am the sewer rat! No one can stop me from dumping all the sludge on the city!" he had a long pointed nose like a mouse or something and he had buck teeth. He was wearing goggles and had on super raggedy clothes and he had whiskers and boots. "Um, I can probably do that." Kick said. "Try then!" The sewer rat said. "Okay." Kick said. He turned invisible and flew towards the sewer rat. The sewer rat pulled a lever and a small amount of sludge dumped on the area around them and covered kick. He was still invisible, but the thick sludge made him seen. He used his heat vision to burn through the thick layer and shot towards the sewer rat and hit him head on with a punch. It sent the sewer rat flying through the air and he landed right next to a cop. The cop looked around and saw Kick flying toward him. Kick stopped a few feet away and said, "You can take it from here." He turned but the cop stopped him and asked what his name was. "Awesome man." Kick said. He then flew away so fast it created a sonic boom. The cop took the sewer rat to jail and told everyone what he saw. "Wow." The chief said. "I know, looks like there is someone looking out for us." The cop from earlier said.

Meanwhile, Kick was returning home and thought about something. "What if someone sees me leave? I need an escape or something." He then went outside with a shovel and started digging normally. When he was sure no one was watching, he tossed the shovel and combined his strength, speed, and heat vision to make tunnels all around Mellow brook and even made signs to show where each tunnel led. When he was done, he went to his room and took out Ol' Blue and started cleaning it. "Kick, come look at the news!" His mom called from downstairs. He went down and saw that he was flying. No, awesome man was flying on the news. Someone caught him flying way. 'AWESOME!' Kick thought. He was going to get publicity. He ran to the phone and called Gunther to tell him what happened. "Really? Who caught you?" Gunther asked. "I don't know, let me check." Kick replied and he went over to the T.V to continue watching and saw the name of the person who recorded it. He smirked as he saw the name Kendall Perkins and told Gunther. "Wow Kick, looks like you have a stalker now. Ironically, it's your worst enemy." Gunther said. "Yeah, hey. I'm going to put on my costume and I'll come to your house and you can make a costume out of your clothing. Then you can be my sidekick." Kick said. "Yeah, okay. See you in, like, a second or something." Gunther said. Kick removed his jumpsuit to reveal his costume. He took off his helmet and put on his mask and went through the tunnel he made and went to Gunther's house. He got there in a matter of five seconds. "Okay, let's start." They worked all evening and finished when the sun started to go down. "Awesome." Gunther said. It was a one piece suit. It was made of nordic textures like fur, and metal. It had a hood with viking horns on it. His mask was like Kick's but it was brown. He had big boots and thick gloves. Since he didn't have powers, they created weapons for him. They made a horn that instead of bringing the entire Magnunson family, brought animals such as squirrels, racoons, and dogs. He had a mallet from the battle snax wall of weapons, and a small chain trap rope. "Awesome." Gunther said. He was amazed by the costume. Just then, they heard a scream and Kick said, "Well, looks like we get to test that costume out sooner than we thought." He grabbed Gunther and flew out the window to the tunnel and went to the down town tunnel.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. I know it took me a while to get this uploaded, but at least it's good, right? Please rate this chapter when you review. Again, big thanks to SariSpy54. Till next time.**


End file.
